Love's Story?
by Kisasa Kaguya
Summary: Dunia ini penuh kebohongan, persaingan, kebencian, kasih sayang dan cinta... / bad sumary / typo bertebaran / prologue / DLDR / RnR?


Author: Halo _minna-sama_~~! *dadah-dadah gaje ke readers*

Ryu: . . . Lo kan belum ngelanjutin fic lo yang satu lagi... Kok udah bikin yang baru?

Author: Iya! Iya! Author kece ini tau kalo fic yang satu itu belum kelar! Tapi apa daya author kece ini?! Author lagi ilang mood buat ngetik fic yang satu itu! Jadi, karna lagi ada ide, pengin nulis, dan MELAMPIASKAN KEKESALAN! Author bikin fic baru deh~~ *muka polos**dilemparin sandal sama readers*

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Friendship/Romance**

**Warning: Chapter ini **_**Author pov**_**, **_**AU**_**, gaje, aneh, abal-abal, pendekripsian kurang, judul bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu, rated bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu dan **_**TYPO!**_** Author kece ini selalu dekat-dekat sama **_**typo!**_** Jadi, hati-hati! Nanti masuk jurang(?)!**

**HAPPY READING MINNA-SAMA~~~~!**

LOVE's STORY?

_Author pov_

Konoha International Senior High School. Sekolah dengan fasilitas yang lengkap dan para siswa dengan otak encer atau siswa dengan bakat yang diakui ini merupakan sekolah terkenal dan salah satu sekolah terbaik di Jepang. Tidak heran melihat anak para pengusaha ternama ataupun artis, aktor dan model yang bersekolah disini. Sekolah ini dikepala sekolaih oleh kepala sekolah yangg coretsexycoret bernama Senju Tsunade. Kepala sekolah ke lima KISHS.

Sekolah ini merupakan sekolah yang sangat luas. Yap! Sangat luas!

Sekolah ini juga memiliki tiga gedung.

Salah satu gedung yang berada di antara kedua gedung lainnya dan berada searah dengan gerbang depan merupakan gedung utama yang memiliki lima lantai. Di lantai satu terdapat kantin sekolah yang bersih nan rapih, perpustakaan sekolah yang lengkap dan juga bersih, dan tiga ruang laboratorium. Di lantai dua terdapat ruang guru dan ruang kepala sekolah. Lantai tiga merupakan lantai yang berisikan kelas-kelas X. Di lantai empat terdapat kelas XI, sebelah kanan untuk IPS dan sebelah kiri untuk IPA. Dan di lantai paling atas atau lantai lima bersemayam(?) kelas-kelas XII, sebelah kiri untuk IPS dan sebelah kanan untuk IPA.

Gedung yang berada di sebelah kiri gedung utama merupakan ruang serba guna untuk lantai satu, ruang olahraga indoor dan gudang untuk lantai dua. Gedung ini sering disebut gedung olahraga.

Sedangkan gedung yang berada di sebelah kanan gedung utama terdiri dari dua lantai yang merupakan ruangan-ruangan untuk eskul. Gedung ini sering disebut gedung eskul.

Di bagian sebelah kanan gerbang depan terdapat sebuah lapangan basket dan tenis. Di sebelah kiri gerbang depan terdapat satu lapangan basket dan tempat parkir. Yap! Sekolah ini memiliki dua lapangan basket. Ini dikarenakan prestasi basket yang semakin meningkat.

Sedangkan di bagian belakang gedung terdapat lapangan bola dan taman belakang sekolah yang indah, elok, rapih, asri plus nyaman. Di sekitar antara gedung utama dengan gedung eskul terdapat gerbang belakang.

Jadi, apa kalian bisa membayangkan seluas apa sekolah ini?

##K##K##A##K##B##

Pagi hari yang tenang di KISHS sebelum seorang pemuda berambut biru dongker dengan gaya rambut pantat ayam -yang jelas sekali sedang sangat tidak trend- bermata _onyx_ memarkirkan mobil mercedes warna biru metaliknya dan segera keluar dengan gaya _cool_nya. Diikuti pemuda tampan plus _babyface_ dengan rambut berwarna merah dan mata yang senada dengan rambutnya keluar tak kalah _cool_nya dari pemuda pantat ayam tadi, dan seorang pemuda lainnya yang keluar dengan malas-malasan dari mobil dengan rambut hitam yang dikuncir ke atas seperti nanas plus mata hitam yang hampir tertutup.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" sontak, semua gadis yang berada di dekat mereka terkena pesona dan kharisma pemuda-pemuda tampan itu. Tak lupa, mata mereka ber_metamorfosis_(?) menjadi bentuk hati.

"SASUKE-_KUN_!" beberapa gadis mendekati pemuda berambut biru dongker . Yah, pemuda itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Anak dari Uchiha Fugaku yang merupakan pemilik dari Uchiha Group yang merupakan salah satu perusahaan terbesar di Jepang. Ditambah dengan otaknya yang diatas rata-rata menambah kharismanya.

"SASORI-_KUN_!" sedangkan para gadis lainnya segera mengerubungi pemuda tampan nan _babyface _itu. Pemuda itu adalah Akasuna Sasori. Walau memiliki wajah yang _babyface_, ia merupakan ketua klub basket sekolah dan memiliki otak diatas rata-rata. Sasori juga adalah Sahabat terbaik Sasuke selain kedua lainnya.

"Yah, karna kalian sepertinya akan lama aku duluan saja yah... Hoam..." sedangkan kedua pemuda diatas sedang sibuk mengurusi gadis-gadis yang menyebalkan bagi mereka, pemuda berkuncir nanas itu meninggalkan kedua sobat sehidup semati(?)nya itu sambil menguap lebar. Yah, ia adalah Nara Shikamaru. Pemuda dengan otak yang jauh diatas rata-rata atau bisa dibilang memiliki IQ diatas 200. Jenius. Sayangnya walau dikaruniai otak yang jauh diatas rata-rata, Shikamaru sangat pemalas dan suka bersantai. Intinya, shikamaru adalah pemuda jenius dan pemalas.

"T-tunggu Shikamaru! Hey!" Sasuke berteriak pada Shikamaru ditengah lautan para gadis yang mengerubunginya, tapi pastinya tak ada yang mendengar suaranya yang bagai ditelan bumi.

"Minggir kalian. Aku. Mau. Lewat." Sasori berkata dengan nada dingin dan kejamnya yang membuat sebagian gadis begidik takut dan memberi jalan pada Sasori. "Aku duluan Sasuke," Sasori berjalan santai sambil meninggalkan sohib pantat ayamnya itu.

Mendengus kesal, Sasuke mencoba cara yang sama dengan Sasori. "Minggir kalian semua!" Sasuke membentak kasar para gadis yang ada disekitarnya.

"Wah, wah, wah, ternyata Uchiha Sasuke adalah pemuda yang kasar terhadap gadis rupanya," sebuah suara yang berasal dari seorang pemuda berkulit pucat, bermata _onyx_ dan berambut klimis tampak tersenyum(palsu) pada Sasuke.

"Sai..." Sasuke bergumam lirih dan memincingkan mata tidak suka melihat pemuda tersebut. Shimura Sai. Pemuda anggota klub basket dan memiliki keahlian melukisnya yang luar biasa sedang berada tak jauh darinya dan, jelas sekali menyindirnya.

"SAI-_KUN_!" para gadis yang megerubungi Sasuke segera menuju Sai yang tak jauh dari mereka, meninggalkan Sasuke seperti seonggok barang lama yang dilupakan. Manis diisap, sepah di buang. Gadis labil.

"_Hello ladies_," Sai tersenyum yang 99,9999% author yakin palsu pada para gadis yang mengerubunginya.

"Kudengar kau patah tulang Sai-_kun_?"

"Kau baik-baik saja kan Sai-_kun_?"

"Tenang saja semua, aku baik-baik saja," Sai tersenyum(palsu) sambil menenangkan para gadis yang labil + lebay = gila itu.

"Aku ingin dilukis Sai-_kun_!"

"Aku juga!"

"Aku duluan!"

"Tidak! Aku dulu!" dan terjadilah perebutan _siapa-yang-akan-dilukis-Sai-kun-dulu?_ Oke, lupakan itu. Mari kita lihat Sasuke yang sedang berjalan dengan santainya menuju kelas tempat ia dan sohibnya bersemayam(?). Sasuke menikmati ketenangan yang ada disekitarnya karna ia sedang berjalan di tangga yang lumayan sepi dan terkenal agak angker untuk ke kelasnya sebelum,

"_TEMEE_! KAU TELAT-_DATTEBAYO_!"

Suara berat dan cempreng berteriak saat Sasuke membuka pintu kelas.

"Hn," jawaban ambigu khas Uchiha keluar membalas suara berat dan cempreng milik pemuda berambut kuning jabrik yang bernama Namikaze Naruto. Putra dari Namikaze Minato, pemilik Namikaze Corp, perusahaan vidio game terbesar di Konoha. Naruto juga sohib Sasuke selain Sasori dan Shikamaru. Mereka berempat dikenal sebagai Vildes. Kelompok yang bisa dibilang berkuasa dan diidolakan di KISHS yang terdiri dari Sasuke yang dingin, Sasori yang sinis nan kejam, Shikamaru yang pemalas tapi jenius b, g, t alias jenius banget, dan Naruto yang periang, jago olahraga dan rada-rada _baka_ *author kena rasengan*. Keempat pemuda ini, eh, gomen! Maksud saya Sasuke, Sasori dan Naruto juga andalan klub basket KISHS, dan Sasori adalah kapten klub basket KISHS. Sedangkan Shikamaru adalah murid yang pernah mengikuti olimpiade sains dan matematika tingkat International. Mereka berada di kelas XI IPA 2 di KISHS.

Sasuke berjalan dengan santai menuju tempat duduknya yang berada di pojok kelas dekat jendela dan bersebelahan dengan Naruto. Di depannya Shikamaru dan Sasori sudah duduk di tempat duduk mereka -yang berada di depan Sasuke dan Naruto-.

"Oh? Kau sudah selesai dengan para gadismu, Sasuke?" Sasori tersenyum setengah sinis dan setengah mengejek pada Sasuke, yang dibalas dengan dengusan kesal Sasuke.

"Kau dicegat mereka lagi _teme_? Ahahaha! Kau akan bertambah lelah dua minggu lagi-_dattebayo_!" Naruto tertawa diatas penderitaan yang dialami Sasuke.

"Memang kenapa dengan dua minggu lagi, Naruto?" Sasori menaikan satu alisnya bingung akan perkataan sahabat kuning periangnya itu.

"Kau tak tau Sasori? Tentu maksud Naruto itu _valentine day's_," Shikamaru menjawab malas-malasan. Kalau kau tak mau menjawab, jangan menjawab Shika ==.

"_Binggo!_ Kau jenius Shikamaru! Aku baru tau kau benar-benar jenius-_dattebayo_!" Serius? Kau baru mengetahui Shikamaru jenius? Buka otak(?)mu lebar-lebar Naruto. Shikamaru mendengus. Tampak berfikiran sama dengan author kece ini.

"_Ohayou minna-san_!" tampak dari pintu kelas muncul pemuda berambut mangkok terbalik(?) dengan alis tebal dan mata bundar ditambah keringat yang membanjiri tubuhnya mendekati Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru dan Sasori karna tempat duduknya berada di sebelah Sasuke dan Naruto. "_Ohayou Lee_!" Naruto membalas sapaan Lee -pemuda berkeringat itu- dengan semangat dan mengadu kepalan tangannya dengan milik Lee.

"_Ohayou_," Sasuke membalas dengan dingin dan menenggelamkan kepalanya dibalik kedua tangannya yang dilipatkan di atas meja mengikuti Shikamaru yang sepertinya, eh! Salah! maksud author, PASTI sudah tertidur.

"Kau sangat bau Lee," Sasori menutup hidungnya dan menatap Lee sinis.

"Oh, _gomenasai_ Sasori-_san_! Aku baru saja berangkat dari rumahku dengan berlari dan memutar masuk lewat gerbang belakang!" gerbang belakang? Well, gerbang itu cukup jauh dari kelas mereka kan, apalagi harus menaiki tangga sampai lantai lima. "Dan itu sangat menyenangkan!" Lee mengacungkan kepalan tangan di udara dengan mata bersinar. Sasori memutar mata bosan dengan tingkah teman sekelasnya yang satu itu sebelum membaca majalah basket yang belum sempat selesai ia baca.

"Uchiha-_san_! Namikaze-_san_!" tiba-tiba terdengar suara seseorang yang memanggil Sasuke dan Naruto. Sasuke dengan malas mengangkat sedikit wajahnya untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilnya sedangkan Naruto segera menengok ke arah pintu kelas dan melihat,

"Ya Kurenai-_sensei_! Ada apa?"

Kurenai-_sensei_. Guru sejarah mereka berdiri di depan pintu kelas.

"Bisa tolong ambilkan buku sejarah di perpustakaan untuk digunakan di jamku nanti?" pinta Kurenai-_sensei_ dibalas anggukan semangat Naruto dan gumaman pendek khas Uchiha dari Sasuke. Mendapat respon yang menurutnya baik, Kurenai meninggalkan kelas mereka menuju ruang guru.

"Ayo _teme_!" Naruto menarik Sasuke yang masih terlihat malas.

"Tunjukan semangat masa mudamu Sasuke-_san_!" Lee berkobar melihat Sasuke yang tampak tak punya semangat hidup. Sasuke membalas dengan gumaman khas Uchihanya kembali, dan berjalan mengikuti Naruto yang sudah keluar kelas.

In Library.

"Yakumo-_nee_!" Naruto dengan semangat memasuki perpustakaan KIHS yang besar dan lengkap itu.

"Oh, Naruto-_kun_. Ada apa?" wanita berambut coklat panjang yang digerai tampak menoleh dan tersenyum pada Naruto. Wanita itu Yakumo, orang yang dipanggil oleh Naruto. Yakumo adalah Alumni KISHS empat tahun yang lalu dan merupakan tetangga Naruto. Jadi tidak heran kalau Naruto terlihat akrab dengannya.

"Kurenai-_sensei_ meminta kami untuk mengambilkan buku sejarah yang akan digunakan pada jam pelajaran di kelas kami nanti," Sasuke berkata datar dan dingin. Yakumo tampak terlihat berfikir kemudian tersenyum lalu pergi mengambilkan buku sejarah itu.

"Hey _teme_, lihat gadis berambut pink disana! Cantik sekali yah!" Naruto dengan semangat menunjuk seorang gadis berambut pink pendek yang sedang berbincang riang dengan seseorang yang tidak terlihat karna tertutup oleh salah satu rak perpustakaan. Sasuke terdiam melihat gadis yang ditunjuk Naruto. "Biasa saja _dobe_," ucap Sasuke datar sambil duduk di kursi terdekat.

"Eh?" tidak mendapatkan respon yang diharapkan Naruto cengo, "Kau tidak dapat diajak bicara _teme_!" lanjut Naruto yang sudah tidak cengo sembari menekuk wajah sebal. Sasuke hanya mengumandangkan(?) ucapan khas Uchihanya sembari memperhatikan gadis berambut pink pendek itu.

Tampak gadis berambut pink pendek itu melihat arlojinya dan akan segera mengakhiri percakapan itu. "_Ohayou..._" ucap gadis itu tersenyum tipis dan sedikit membungkuk pada Sasuke dan Naruto. Sasuke hanya melantunkan(?) ucapan khas Uchihanya sembari menatap dingin gadis itu. Sasuke sempat melihat kalau warna mata gadis itu adalah, emerald. Sedangkan Naruto terlihat gugup dan membalas sapaan itu dengan agak gagap. Gadis itu tersenyum tipis dan segra pergi keluar perpustakaan melewati mereka berdua.

"Ah, Naruto-_kun,_ Uchiha_-san_. Ini buku yang kalian minta," Yakumo menjatuhkan buku-buku itu diatas meja kerjanya.

"Arigato Yakumo-_nee_!" Naruto tampak membawa setengah buku yang diberikan Yakumo dan Sasuke membawa sisanya. "Hati-hati membawanya," Yakumo melambaikan tangannya pada Naruto dan Sasuke yang meninggalkan perpustakaan.

Saat melewati ruangan guru, Naruto melihat gadis berambut pink pendek yang dilihatnya di perpustkaan tadi tampak berbicara dengan guru yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya dengan masker dan memiliki rambut yang putih jabrik. Guru itu adalah wali kelas mereka, Hatake Kakashi.

"Psst, _teme_..." Naruto menarik ujung kemeja Sasuke yang hampir membuat Sasuke kehilangan keseimbangan dan hampir jatuh. Tapi saudara-saudara, sayangnya itu hanyalah 'HAMPIR' sehingga Sasuke tidak terjatuh dan menimpa Naruto dan Sasuke berada di atas Naruto dan (Mei: Woy! Ini STRAIGHT bukan yaoi! Dasar author fujo! *jitak author*) Eh, yah! Maaf saudara-saudara, otak author tadi sedikit melenceng. Kembali ke story.

Sasuke menatap Naruto kesal karna hampir membuatnya terjatuh. "Kau hampir membuatku jatuh _dobe_..." Sasuke mendesis bagai ular dan menatap tajam Naruto. Mengabaikan Sasuke, _dobe_ (Naruto: Napa lo ikut-ikutan _teme_ author _no baka_?! *nyiapin kapak*) m-maksud author, Naruto tetap memperhatikan gadis berambut pink yang masih berbicara dengan wali kelas mereka.

"Bukankah itu, gadis yang tadi _teme_?" Naruto berbisik pada Sasuke yang dibalas gumaman khas Uchihanya kembali dan berjalan mendahului Naruto menuju kelas mereka.

"T-tunggu _teme_!" Naruto yang kembali sadar dari alam bawah sadarnya(?) segera mengejar Sasuke yang sudah mendahuluinya.

Saat Sasuke dan Naruto memasuki kelas terdengar kelas yang sedang berisik dan heboh menyaingi pasar pon. Tampak para siswa sedang membicarakan hal yang sama karna mereka semua memasang wajah penasaran.

"Heh? Kenapa aku merasa ada yang aneh yah-_dattebayo_?" Naruto memasang tampang bingung karna merasa janggal dengan keadaan kelasnya.

"Baka. Mereka semua meamasang tampang penasaran _dobe_," Sasuke menaruh buku yang ia bawa dari perpus itu ke meja setiap siswa.

"Ah! Kau benar juga _teme_," Naruto memasang wajah menyelidik ke arah teman-teman sekelasnya.

"Heiy Ino! Ini sebenarnya ada apa?! Kenapa semua terlihat penasaran-_dattebayo_?!" Naruto mendekati Ino. Lebih tepatnya, Yamanaka Ino. Seorang gadis berambut _blonde_ yang diikat _ponytail_. Putri dari Yamanaka Inoichi. Pemilik dari salah satu perusahaan bunga terbesar di jepang.

"Kau belum mendengarnya, Naruto?" Ino menatap heran Naruto.

"Dengar apa?" Naruto memasang wajah bingung nan polos.

"Akan ada siswa baru!" Ino berteriak senang. "Kuharap siswa baru itu laki-laki ganteng, keren dan romantis! Kyaa!" lanjut Ino berteriak senang semari memegang kedua pipinya yang bersemu membayangkan akan ada pemuda ganteng, keren dan romantis di kelasnya. Naruto mengangguk-angguk mengerti mendengar perkataan Ino.

"Eh? Tunggu! Kau bilang tadi, kau harap? Memang belum ada yang tau tentang siswa baru itu-_dattebayo_?" Naruto mengerutkan dahinya bingung. Ino menggeleng.

BRAK

Tiba-tiba pintu kelas terbuka dengan keras menampakan seorang agdis dengan rambut dicepol dua yang agak berantakan dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal.

"_O-ohayou_... Hosh... _Minna_... Hosh..." gadis itu memberi salam dengan nafas tesenggal-senggal. Dan detik berikkutnya setelah gadis itu memberi salam,

_Hira hira hira to mai ochiru shiawase, Yura yura yura to yurete ita nukumori_

_Dou agai tatte boku wa boku no mama, Nani egai tatte boku wa boku no mama_

_Nou wakattanda, Mou aenai_

terdengar bel berbunyi melantunkan salah satu lagu ending song dari salah satu anime yang author dan Tsunade sukai.

"Kau nyaris telat Tenten," ucap Ino kepada gadis bercepol yang dipanggilnya Tenten. Kurokawa Tenten. Siswa perempuan paling tomboiy di kelas XI IPA 2 dan siswa yang paling sering terlambat di kelas XI IPA 2. Tidak heran kalau Tenten dikenal oleh penjaga gerbang dan Iruka-_sensei_, guru BP KISHS.

"_Yokatta_..." Tenten berjalan menuju tempat duduknya yang berada disebelah Lee.

"_Ohayou_ Tenten! Kau terlihat sangat lesu Tenten! Ayo tunjukan semangat masa mudamu!" Lee mengangkat satu tangannya ke atas dengan background api dahsyat berkobar dan ada tulisan 'Semangat masa muda,'. Tenten menghela nafas lesu dan menenggelamkan kepalanya diantara kedua lengannya yag diletakan pada meja.

"Kau memang terlihat sangat lesu Kurokawa," Sasori melirik Tenten sekilas dan kembali berkutat dengan majalah basketnya.

"Eh, eh, ngomong-ngomong kenapa belnya jadi gitu-_dattebayo_? Ku rasa kemarin masih _waras_-_dattebayo_!" Naruto memasang pose berfikir ala detective.

"Mungkin Tsunade-_sensei_ sedang ingin mengubah suasana _dobe_," Sasuke menjawab sembari memandangi luar jendela. Melihat indahnya taman belakang KISHS.

"Hoam..." Shikamaru menguap sembari mengucek-ucek matanya.

"Kau sudah bangun, huh? ," Sasori melirik sinis Shikamaru yang baru bangun dari tidurnya.

"Hoam... Seperti yang kau lihat, Sasori," Shikamaru menguap sembari membalas perkataan Sasori, sedangkan Sasori hanya mendengus.

Sedangkan Sasuke masih terlihat menatap ke luar jendela, tampak melamunkan gadis berambut pink pendek yang tidak bisa lepas dari pikirannya. Mata emeraldnya yang indah, sangat serasi dengan rambutnya yang berwarna pink pendek itu.

'_Ck! Apa yang kupikirkan sih!'_ batin Sasuke mengacak rambutna frustasi karna bayangan gadis berambut pink yang ia temui di perpustakaan itu tak juga hilang dari pikirannya.

"Woy _teme_! _TEME_!" Naruto tampak mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Sasuke yang –menurut Naruto- aneh.

"Ng? Apa _dobe_," Sasuke yang sudah kembali sadar menatap Naruto datar.

"Kau melamun _teme_? Melamun apa?"

"Aku tidak melamun,"

"Apa jangan-jangan kau melamunkan gadis berambut pink tadi yah!" Naruto menebak asal-asalan tanpa mengetahui kalau tebakannya itu 100% benar!

'_B-bagaimana dobe tau? Aku tidak boleh mengatakannya atau aku akan ditertawakan! Ayo Sasuke, Ganbatte! Kau Uchiha nak, ingat itu,'_ batin Sasuke agak OOC dan memutuskan untuk tidak mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya.

"Tentu saja tidak, _baka dobe_," lisan dan hati Sasuke berkata lain. _Amai... Amaiba..._

Yah, tapi kau tidak berharap kalau Sasuke akan mengatakan _'Kau benar dobe! Apa kau mau membantuku agar dekat dengannya?'_ kan? Karna itu amat sangat tidak mungkin = ="

Tak beberapa lama kemudian Kakashi-_sensei_ masuk dengan buku yang selalu dibawanya entah karna belum selesai-selesai dibaca, atau bacanya diulangin-ulangin lagi.

"Ekhem! Baiklah anak-anak! Duduk yang tenang! Hari ini kelas kita kedatangan murid baru! Bertemanlah dengan baik dengannya! Silahkan masuk!"

Pintu kelas terbuka memperlihatkan gadis berambut pink pendek digerai dengan mata emeraldnya yang indah berjalan anggun menuju sebelah Kakashi dan,

"_Hajimemashite watashi wa Haruno Sakura desu! Yoroshiku!"_

Memperkenalkan dirinya.

_Bersambung dengan gajenya..._

##K##K##A##K##B##

*B*A*N*G*A* (Bacotan Aneh Nan Gak jelas Author)

Author: Halo minna-sama~~! *dadah-dadah gaje ke readers* Ketemu lagi sama author kece ini~~! *dilempar buku*

Ryu: Lo kan belum ngelanjutin fic lo yang satu lagi... Kok udah bikin yang-

Author: Iya! Iya! Author kece ini tau kalo fic yang satu itu belum kelar! Tapi apa daya author kece ini?! Author lagi ilang mood buat ngetik fic yang satu itu! Jadi, karna lagi ada ide, pengin nulis, dan MELAMPIASKAN KEKESALAN! Author bikin fic baru deh~~ *muka polos**dilemparin sandal sama readers* Dan juga karna UTS UDAH SELESAI! YAIY! *taburin kertas kecil-kecil*

Ryu: BakAuthor =="

Mei: Dia memang baka, setres , gaje dan narsis *makan coklat*

Ryu: Lo bener, lagi pula, apa maksudnya dengan 'author kece'? Dia lebih mirip bubur ayam kelindes ban daripada kece =="

Author: *panah imaginer nembus jantung* T-teganya kalian mengata-ngatai pembuat kalian *nunjuk-nunjuk RyuMei dengan mata berkaca-kaca*

RyuMei: Emang gue pikirin?

Author: Ja'at... *nangis bombay*

Nei: Mohon ma'af akan keGaJean dari author yang sedang setres berat mikirin nilai ips, bahasa jawa dan pkn yang ancur *bungkuk 90 derajat*

Author: Ah yah! Author akan membuat Sasuke yang gak OOC diluar dan agak-agak OOC dan nista di dalem *smirk* #dichidori Dan pair utama adalah SASUSAKU dan _–sensor-_SAKU! Jadi bersiaplah dan berhati-hatilah akan rivalmu Uchiha! Wahahaha! *ketawa nista* #dichidorilagi

Nei: Author juga punya rencana kalo chapter depan bakal pake someone pov, bukan Author pov dan diselingi normal pov...

Author: Yap! Yap! Tapi, author kece ini bingung mau pake someone pov nya siapa! Jadi, author kece ini mau minta pendapat reader! Chapter besok mau Sasuke pov atau Sakura pov? Akhir kata _minna-sama_~~~!

_BERSEDIAKAH KALIAN MEREVIEW FIC ABAL KARYA AUTHOR KECE INI?_ *puppy eyes no jutsu*

Ryu: Dan bisakah kau berhenti menyebut dirimu author kece ==" *dicuekin author*


End file.
